Where the Sea Meets the Sky
by HeartLove339
Summary: In a little coffeeshop, a shallow crush develops from one of the new regulars. As they get to know one another, Percy and Jason find themselves hit with ghosts from the past and life changing events that will either get them closer together or drive them apart forever. PercyXJason, Jercy! Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

The freezing air is left behind as I step through the door. The noise of machines grinds echo in my ears as I get in line. The aroma of coffee is swept into my nose, making my mouth move into a smile.

What makes my mouth smile even more is seeing him there.

Whisking around making drinks. Pouring this in, mixing that. He wasn't noticing me at all, but I sure as hell noticed him.

He was a little shorter than me and had looks that killed me every time my eyes got the pleasure of having him in their view.

His black hair with a faded blue ombre, was shaved at the sides and went in a wavy, curly swoop to the left on top. He had ocean related tattoos along the right side of his neck that I daydreamed of moving my lips across. My teeth bit down on my lip just thinking about it.

The black shirt hugged tightly against his bronze muscles. The green apron was only thing keeping me from seeing it all. Those skinny jeans he always wore on the other hand did the exact opposite.

Perceus was what his name tag told me and that was as much personal information as I got.

He's been working here for as long as I can remember. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't the reason I ended up a regular here. It was a little bit out of my way to be here every day, but I needed all the dopamine I could get, and he was my easiest way to get it.

"Hey Jason!" the barista behind the counter smiles when I find myself at the counter. The barista is a small, Latina boy with crazy black curls. His eyes are a deep brown with a red hue to them in the right light. It makes it look as if there was a real fire in his eyes.

His skin was few shades darker then my heart's desire and his clothes were way baggier then my barista beauty.

"Hey Leo," I smile back.

"What'll be today?" Leo asks me, leaning against the counter on his elbows.

"Hmmm, I was thinking of shaking it up with a Grande vanilla cinnamon latte, three shots with whip cream," I decide after a quick scan of the menu.

"Oooooh, someone stayed up late last night," Leo teases, raising his eyebrows up and down at me as he punches in the order.

I can feel my cheeks burning. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. I haven't had a night like that in forever."

"How's that possible?" I hear a voice say sounding completely shocked that makes my heart freeze in its tracks.

I look to see _him_ staring at me, cup in hand and brows furrowed in confusion. What makes my heart completely drop are his eyes. I don't know how to explain it but everything about them reminds me of the sea. Not only that it's just, something about them. They make me lose all sense of reality and leave me with over flowing emotion.

Silence starts to follow his comment, but I've completely lost my voice so there's no way I can end it.

"Don't be so rude!" a curly haired ginger remarks as he moves around, his hands wild at work. He's also rather small, but still has a few inches on Leo. He has a goatee on his chin and some freckles all over his pasty white skin that matches my own.

Perceus puts his hands up in surrender, eyes widen with regret, "Sorry man, I wasn't trying to pry."

"No, no, you're fine," I manage to say, my eyes still locked with his.

"You sure?" He asks, his brows furrowed in worry which only makes me swoon that he's hurt even a little bit at the idea he offended me.

"Yes, really. It's not your fault I can't get laid," I laugh lightly which seems to loosen him up a bit.

"Well, even if it isn't my fault I'd still like to help," he smirks with a wink before turning to go back to work. I swear his cheeks were turning red as he did so.

I'm however, left with my mouth hung open, turning to Leo who is laughing his ass off.

"Oh gods, your face! It's priceless!" Leo muffles, "Now move along, I gotta get the next costumer."

I just nod and take my leave toward the pick-up counter.

My mind's in a bit of a daze and I avoid looking anywhere but vaguely in front of me.

 _Did he just flirt with me? How… how is that even remotely possible? He… what?!_ My mind races more and more. _This, this can't be. It has to be a joke. It has to be. After all, Leo was laughing. There's no way someone's interested in me. There's just no way. Especially him._

As I slowly start to rationalize what happened I make the mistake of letting my eyes wander to him.

As if he could sense my gaze he looks my way. Our eyes meet. Only for a second to the rest of the world, but it felt as if time had no hold on us. It was just my eyes meeting his. His eyes meeting mine.

I turn my head away quickly, my cheeks growing warm, my heart matching the footfalls of a cheetah chasing a gazelle.

"JASON!" Calls out the fourth barista. She has green hair with her natural black roots growing out more and more each day. She has a pronoun pin on her apron as always, letting customers know what pronouns she uses at the time.

Yet another reason I've really grown to love this place is how open it is the queer community. Having a barista really open about their gender makes me feel safer than ever.

I walk up to the counter to grab my drink.

"Make sure to add that number to your contacts," Her voice commands as I grab it.

I look at her, my brows and eyes scrunched up, head turned the side ever so slightly.

"Ugh, just look at the cup," the teen says flatly, before turning to get the next drink.

I do as she says, and I see, written in haste: _I'd really would love to help, or just hang out, or something. You're really pretty. Here's my number: 734-895-9097. Text me? -Percy._

I find myself shutting down again. My brain refusing to believe what's right in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did I make the wrong move?" I hear a melodic voice ask.

My head goes up, finding the source of that beautiful noise even though I know fully well who it belongs to.

He's looking at me, his eyes screaming.

I open my mouth and say the only thing my mind manages to come up with, "I'll text you."

The smile that breaks out melts my heart and makes my face replicate.

"Can't wait," Perceus says, before turning around to get back to work.

I nod, before turning to leave.

As the frigid air embraces me once again, my current state continues to be in shock.

The only things that aren't freezing when I get into my car is my ever still red face and the latte cup that might have changed my romantic life forever.

 **Thank-you so much for taking time out of your day to read this!**

 **-HL**


End file.
